Scud
Scud is Sid Phillips's manic bull terrier in Toy Story. He loved to chew any toy that came into his sight. ''Toy Story'' Scud was very aggressive and loved to torture toys as much as his owner did. He was first seen with Sid, who blew up a Combat Carl. Later, when Sid returned home from Pizza Planet with Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and an Alien in his backpack, Scud lunged into Sid's backpack for toys to chew, and Sid tossed him the alien. When Woody tried to escape from Sid's house, he encountered Scud, who was sleeping halfway down the stairs, forcing Woody to retreat. Unfortunately, his pull-string ring got caught in one of the curls of the railing as he crept down the upper-level hallway. The ring then snapped off from the railing, triggering Woody's sampled voice, and Scud woke up and charged toward Woody and Buzz. Buzz told Woody to split up and Woody hid in the closet while Buzz hid in another room. Scud snuck into the room where Buzz is, but was forced to retreat when he spotted Sid's father sleeping on a La-Z-Boy before Buzz sees the TV commercial for Buzz Lightyear toys and finally discovers that he is a toy. Later, when Sid took Buzz out of his room, Woody attempted to give chase. He was able to catch the door before it closed, but as he opened the door again, he was confronted by Scud standing on the far side of the hallway. Catching sight of Woody, the vicious dog charged toward him, prompting Woody to dart back into Sid's room and hold the door shut to prevent Scud's entry. While Scud stationed himself outside the door, ready to attack any toys that emerged out of Sid's room, the mutant toys helped Woody realize the plan to save Buzz from Sid's clutches. The toys tricked Scud into running clear out of the house by sending out the Frog to distract the dog. While chasing after the Frog, Scud knocked down Sid's sister Hannah--who had just answered the door (only to find nobody out in the front porch)--as he jumped onto the empty front porch. He was then subsequently locked out by Hannah, who was annoyed at his stupidity. When Woody and Buzz, after leaving Sid's house, ran after the moving truck to catch up with Andy and his toys, Scud eyed them and gave chase. While Buzz had already made it onto the van, Woody was still trying to climb up a hanging strap; it was during this when Scud caught up with him and attempted to pull him down. Buzz fought Scud off, allowing Woody to climb aboard the moving van, but leaving Buzz behind. Woody dug the RC Car out of storage and used him to try to drive Buzz back before the other toys still believe that Woody is up to no good. Scud refused to give up and chased Buzz into an intersection with oncoming traffic. At the same time, Woody tried to prove his innocence to the other toys, who ambushed him while controlling RC, forcing him to do spins and spontaneously jump. Unfortunately for Scud, as he entered the intersection, he triggered an accident in which all the cars crashed into each other, forming a circle that trapped Scud. Buzz was able to escape on RC while Scud was left behind, desperately trying to find a way out to get Woody and Buzz. It is unknown what happened to Scud after the movie, though it was possible he was found by his owners when they learned of the accident. Trivia *Scud is one of the few non-toy Toy Story characters who know toys can come to life. *Scud's barking and other dog noises were done by one of Gary Rydstrom's dogs named Buster, which is a name that would eventually be used for Andy's dog in Toy Story 2. *Scud sounds more like a lion or a tiger when he's sleeping or stalking Woody and Buzz in the scene in the hallway. This is because Gary Rydstrom and his fellow sound artists wanted Scud to sound like a monster to Woody and Buzz. *Unlike the manner in which Scud is portrayed in the film, the real-world bull terrier is a usually gentle and non-threatening dog breed. **This is evident during the first onscreen appearance of Scud when Sid blows up Combat Carl directly in front of him, causing Scud to hide in fear and then lash back out angrily at the crater where Combat Carl was. *In a Deleted Scene, Woody Was Behind RC and then Woody goes on Scud's back, pulls his collar on another truck that says "See you at the Alaskan Sled Dog races" Which means Scud is going to Alaska. Gallery Model Scud-front.png Scud.png Scud-side.png Scud-back.png Screenshots Scud Binoculars.jpg Scud.jpg Scud Close Up.jpg|Scud is angry when he sees Woody and Buzz escaping Scud2.jpg|Scud chasing Woody and Buzz Posters TSposter3.png Toy story ver2.jpg Merchandise Scud Toy.jpg Featurettes Toy Story - Designing Scud Toy Story - Scud Animation Tests Concept Art Scudconceptart01.png Scudconceptart02.png Scudconceptart03.png Scudconceptart04.png Scudconceptart05.png Scudconceptart06.png Scudconceptart07.png Scudconceptart08.png Scudconceptart09.png Scudconceptart10.png Scudconceptart11.png Scudconceptart12.png Scudconceptart13.png Scudconceptart14.png Scudconceptart15.png Scudconceptart16.png Scudconceptart17.png Maquette Scud-maquette.png Scud-maquette2.png ScudSide.png pt:Brutus Category:Toy Story Characters